


An End

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	An End

“One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back.” The voice, old and crusty; amused, but touched by sadness, came from the blue box. They were audible to all, but clearly intended only for the girl who stood beside the cabinet. She wore only one shoe and a silver key hung on a chain from her hand. Her eyes were red from weeping and fresh tears were in her eyes. A young man stood behind her, clearly afraid to move closer, but desperately wanting to.

“Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties,” the voice went on. “Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, Susan. Goodbye, my dear.”

The light on top of the box flashed. With a grinding, wheezing sound, the box vanished, fading into the air.

Susan moved forward, holding out her hands as though the box were just invisible, and she could bring it back by touching it. Slowly, the young man approached and held out his hand, and after a moment she took it. The young woman let the key fall to the ground and went to her lover’s arms.

Very slowly they walked away.

*

From the pinnacle of St Stephen’s clock tower, a man watched through a small, powerful pair of binoculars as this small scene unfolded in the midst of the desolation of Dalek rule. He was tall and athletic, and the touch of grey in his dark hair only added gravitas to his appearance. He wore a dark, military uniform of an antique style under a long, dark coat.

A younger man with his crippled leg in a metal frame hobbled slowly over. “We’ve got the bells working again,” he said. He had a Welsh accent and his voice had a softness that was rare to hear in the shadow of the Daleks.

“I heard,” the man replied. “Nice work, Rhys.”

“Thanks. So, now our ‘big symbol’ is finished, can we get back to Cardiff, Jack? We don’t want to risk any poor bloody scavengers wandering into the Hub.”

Captain Jack Harkness lowered his binoculars and blinked. “Get the others together and bring the car around,” he instructed. “I’ll meet you in College Green.”

“Yes, Jack.”

Jack lifted his binoculars again. The newcomer was still standing there, waiting.

*

Jack reached the bridge and found the man still waiting.

“Hi,” he said. “I’m…”

“Good afternoon,” the little man interrupted with a lift of his hat. “Won’t I know you?”

“I… think so,” Jack allowed. “You’re the Doctor, right.”

“Very good,” the Doctor replied with a smile. “But I don’t know you yet, so I think introductions would be a mistake.” He reached down with his umbrella and hooked up the TARDIS key with the tip. “Can I trust you?” he asked.

“To the ends of the universe,” Jack replied. “Literally; both of them.”

“Good.” A flick of the wrist sent the key flying off the umbrella and into Jack’s hands.

“Actually, I’ve got one,” Jack told him.

The Doctor nodded. “That one is Susan’s still. Hold onto it for her; she may need it one day. Keep it with the TARDIS core in your pocket.”

“How did you…?” Jack shook his head. “No; not going there.”

“Will you look after her for me?” the Doctor asked.

“When I can. Got a whole planet to look out for in your absence,” he pointed out.

“I’m sure that will be enough,” the Doctor assured him. “Mostly she can take care of herself.”

“I think he probably can,” Jack agreed.

“Well, good day then,” the Doctor said, lifting his hat again. “Until we meet again; or before.”


End file.
